


Bun In The Oven

by MoonalineMariaGia2004



Series: SWR: Gay One-Shots [15]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Love, M/M, Mpreg, Trizra, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonalineMariaGia2004/pseuds/MoonalineMariaGia2004
Summary: Ezra has news. Tristan is overly excited.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger/Tristan Wren
Series: SWR: Gay One-Shots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724557
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Bun In The Oven

**Author's Note:**

> For Burn54557: "Amazing! You should do a Trizra mpreg one shot! I dont know what the plot out be, but anything you write is fantastic!"
> 
> Enjoy!

_{Post-Season 3}_

Ezra was throwing up in the bathroom for the fifth time that day. He held onto the sides of the toilet bowl and let out his recent lunch before groaning.

"Hey, bro! You okay?" Sabine asked as she walked in, helping him back up.

"M'fine," Ezra tiredly replied, wiping the vomit from his mouth. "Just... a little sick,"

"Want me to tell Tristan?" Sabine offered. "He's just packing some stuff up for the mission in Mandalore,"

"Nah, I'm fine," Ezra shook his head and gave his Mando sister a smile. "Just tell everyone that I'll be right at the meeting as soon as I freshen up,"

"Alright, if you say so..." Sabine looked doubtful, but she shrugged and left anyway.

Ezra sighed in relief the moment she left. He shakily leaned against the wall before slowly heading to the sink. He used some tap water to rinse his mouth then he spat it out and washed it over more tap water. He looked up at his reflection in the mirror and sighed.

"What is going on with me today...?" he grumbled before reaching out to open the medical cabinet.

He took out a thermometer and checked his temperature. It was about 36.1, so it was normal. He placed back the thermometer then he grabbed the PT next to it.

"Better safe than sorry..." he let out a sigh and locked the door before taking the test.

After a while, there was a beep. He stared down at the test to see the results. His eyes widened in surprise.

'Positive.'

"Oh Force..." Ezra nearly stumbled back, leaning against the wall and sliding down to sit while clasping a hand on his forehead. "Oh Force, I'm pregnant..."

And it was Tristan's...

"Oh Force, he's gonna be dad..." he started to hyperventilate, whether in excitement or in fear, he couldn't clearly tell. "We're gonna be parents... Oh Force, this is so fast..."

How was he gonna tell him?

X

"Where is he?" Hera asked, looking around. "Sabine, you said that he was coming,"

"He was," Sabine nodded. "He's just... a little sick, but he said that he'll be fine,"

"What do you mean by 'sick'?" Kanan raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I caught him vomiting in the bathroom again---"

"He was sick?!" Tristan cried out. "Why didn't you tell me?! And what do you mean 'again'?!"

"Sabine, why didn't you tell any of us?" Zeb frowned.

"He said he was fine, and I didn't want to push the problem further, so I believed him," Sabine shrugged.

"I AM fine, guys," the group turned to see Ezra coming over, a bright smile on his face. "Just got a little nausea, that's all,"

"Are you SURE that you're alright, Ezra?" Hera looked concerned. "You can always sit this one out,"

Ezra gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm fine. It's nothing bad, I promise,"

"Are you sure?" Tristan went over to check on him, arms wrapping around him gently. "Nothing hurts? Not dizzy or anything?"

"I'm fine, Trist, promise," Ezra pecked his cheek and grinned. "You'll see,"

"Well, if you're sure," Kanan was curious and doubtful, but he shrugged it off with a nod.

And so, the meeting went on.

X

"Hey, Trist?"

"Hmm?" Tristan looked over his shoulder to see Ezra sitting in the dining room, drinking something from a cup.

"Can you check the oven?" the other innocently asked. "I think I left something in there, but I can't remember,"

Tristan raised an eyebrow but smiled and nodded anyway. He stood up and made his way to the kitchen. He found the oven and opened it carefully, prompting the lights to turn on. He narrowed his eyes and gasped at what he saw.

"Oh my god..."

From the dining room, Ezra grinned when he heard him. He still continued to drink his juice, acting as innocent as possible as the Mando walked back out.

"So...?" the Jedi batted his eyelashes with a cheeky grin. "Did you see it?"

"Yes..." Tristan turned to him, still looking baffled. "Is it... Is it true...?"

Ezra nodded with a smile, sliding the PT onto the table. Tristan shakily took the PT into his hands.

"So... it's true..." he stuttered. "You're... pregnant..."

"Mm-hmm," Ezra gave a nod.

"And... it's mine, right?"

"Yep," Another nod.

"I'm... gonna be a father...?"

"Pretty much," Ezra finished his drink and nodded.

Tristan was silent for a while. He carefully thought the situation through before gasping.

"I'm... I'M GONNA BE A DAD?!"

"Yes, Tristan," Ezra chuckled. "You're gonna be--- woah!" He was taken back, however, when the Mando grabbed him and pulled him into a hug.

"ILOVEYOU! ILOVEYOU! ILOVEYOU! ILOVEYOU! ILOVEYOU!" Tristan was squealing as he smothered the other in kisses. "I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!"

Ezra laughed, pushing away a bit. "Trist, careful, the baby!"

Tristan let out a laugh and slightly moved, but he was still able to hug the young Jedi and give him a kiss. Ezra smiled in the kiss and returned it with equal passion.

"Guys, what's going on?!" Sabine ran into the room, with Hera, Kanan, Rex, Zeb, and Alex (Kallus) right behind her. "We heard Tristan scream from the other room!"

Tristan and Ezra side-glanced each other before bursting out in laughter. The group exchanged confused glances.

"What's so funny?" Zeb asked.

"Guys..." Ezra grinned, his hand in the other's. "we have NEWS!"

"We're gonna be parents!" Tristan let out a scream.

"WHAT?!" Hera gasped.

"Guys... that's AMAZING!" Sabine squealed, pulling the two into a brief yet tight hug.

"Congrats, Ezra," Kanan smirked, patting his Padawan on the back.

"Yeah! Congrats, you two!" Rex clapped.

"Thanks, guys!" Ezra beamed.

"God, I love you so much~" Tristan said, eyes half-idled and staring at his lover. "After the mission, I am marrying you,"

"Really, now?" Ezra turned to him with a teasing grin. "I think that could be arranged,"

"Wait, hang on," Zeb shook his head. "Kid, you're pregnant, right?"

"Yeah... what of it?" the young Jedi tilted his head.

"That means you can't go on the mission," Kanan chuckled. "Sorry, Ezra, but it's too dangerous for the baby,"

"Oh Force..." Ezra groaned and slumped back on the chair. "That sucks,"

"Sorry, Ezra, but you'll have to stay with us until your labor," Hera told him, with Rex, Zeb and Alex nodding behind him.

"Sorry, love, but they're right," Tristan agreed. "but Captain Syndulla, can I request for him to stay in Krownest? Mother can stay with him and watch over him,"

"Hmm... alright," Hera gave it a thought before nodding. "I'll go confirm it with Countess Ursa," With that, she left.

"If you don't come back alive, I'm gonna head over to Mandalore and kill whoever is responsible for your death." Ezra glared over at his lover.

"Don't worry, Ez, I'll make sure he's alive," Sabine reassured him.

"I'll be back," Tristan smiled and embraced his boyfriend, nuzzling his neck. "I promise,"


End file.
